


We always had each other (Andrastini's original title)

by Myril_Chan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myril_Chan/pseuds/Myril_Chan
Summary: My very own inspiration of my favorite Andratini's video.It has been written for her, but if she doesn't mind, you can read it too ;-).A bit of steamy bits is descripted so be sure you're old enough to read it.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Surana (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	We always had each other (Andrastini's original title)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We always had each other](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/699304) by Andrastini. 



Alistair was just coming out of his bath, his hair still wet and unkempt. In a gesture, he steered them carelessly backward. Years had weakened his obsession with his hair and added a light beard and some scars on his face. The young grey warden recruit had become an seasoned warrior, captain of the order and veteran of the fifth Blight.

The heat of the water had pleasantly relaxed his muscles sore by intense training. He finished drying his body and put on a shirt before going to his room for a well-deserved rest.

Despite the late hour, Surana was leaning over her desk in front of scattered papers, lighting up with her staff. The diffuse glow gave bluish reflections to her long golden hair.  
Leaning over her shoulder, Alistair looked at the manuscript she was holding in her hand. Drops fell from his hair on the paper. Surana hastened to take it to safety, exclaiming:

« Alistair ! What are you doing ? » 

« What are _you_ doing ?” he simply replied.

She leaned backward on her chair and breathed a long sigh : “Armory inventories, a trade agreement to resell our extra wood in the Bannorn, and a report to Weisshaupt.”

"Don’t you have advisors to take care of this?"

“I can’t delegate everything, I still have to keep an eye on our situation. Would you help me by checking if the armory’s silverite resources will be sufficient for the new recruits ?”

"Absolutely not!" he said, dropping himself on the bed.

« W…What ! You got nerves to let me down like this ! If I had put the crown on your head, _you_ would be the one doing these kind of things all day long!”

« And bless the Maker, thanks to you that’s not the case ». He replied, burying his head in a pillow.

“Well, you have a strange way to show your gratitude.”

With a smirck, she pointed her finger at him and a bolt of lightning crossed the distance between them. The electric shock made him leap and shout : « Hey ! That hurts !»

She returned to her papers with a satisfied smile.

Alistair sat down on the bed : « It’s late, can’t you put it off until tomorrow? I would have hoped that we would spend some time together : in two days I’ll leave for the Hinterlands.”

She gave up, forfeited her job and went to curl up in his arms. The sensation of her tiny elf body surrounded by his powerful arms remained her greatest source of well-being, the place in the world where she preferred to be. She slipped a finger into the neckline of his half-open shirt and dreamly caressed his freshly washed skin.

« What for ? »

“Redcliff’s message about the darkspawns presence around the Dwarfson's Pass , remember?” he said, caressing her hair.

« Ah, yes. Why not send Nathaniel and his squad ? »

“’ ’Cause I’m better than him.” said Alistair with a wink.

She smiled : “Or you want to see Teagan.”

“Well, we haven’t seen each other for a long time. What can I say ? Nothing's wrong with being a little homesick, right ? » 

She thought for a moment and went on: « I think I’ll go with you this time. A change of air would be nice.”

“You can’t live without me anymore, can you?”

She took her most unconcerned tone to affirm: “Oh, I can ! But I’d like to pay a visit to Teagan too.”

“Oh ! Ouch ! Now, _that_ was mean ! “.

She giggled : “And… I might also be willing to spend more time with you, indeed. » She added, kissing him on the cheek.  
“What a romantic travel perspective… You and me…And a whole squad of wardens... Killing darkspawns…”

“ _You_ will be killing darkspawns ! I never said I would help you.”

He hesitated: “You’re joking right ?”

“ Well… You didn’t want to help me either !”

This time, he laughs openly : « Alright, I surrender ! (Damn,you’re too smart for me). I’ll help you with the armory issues. But not this evening. I had…. Something else in mind.”

Gently pulling the golden hair back, he kissed her neck. Letting her head falling back she whispered : « I wonder what it could be… »

She let herself go when he opened her tunic to draw a line of kisses toward her chest. A thrill of pleasure ran through her whole body when his tongue caressed the tip of her breasts already swollen by desire.

Grabbing his shirt, she took it off and stopped to observe his bare torso: the golden skin streaked with scars, the protruding muscles. Her big clear eyes circled in black looked right in his hazel eyes where she could read all the love, tenderness and desire of the world.

She had paid dearly for this love, but she had never, in all these years, regretted her choice. Her man, her treasure. Courageous, loyal, kind, funny - most of the time. Her warrior with a golden heart, her passionate lover, her confidant, her beacon in the night.

In a sudden impulse she seized his face and kissed his passionately. As his hands slid along her back, carrying with them the open tunic, she made a gesture towards the staff and the light went out.

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRATIONS : 
> 
> Andrastini is a huge source of inspiration for the whole DA community. Mod creator, talented machinimist, she’s also the kindest person in the world. Her work and characters (beautiful warden mage Surana and uber sexy Alistair) have inspired many talented fanartists. 
> 
> I’m no artist and the only thing I have is words but those are words inspired by her beautiful video “We always had each other”, to pay homage to her work and her generosity. My very own way to give back what was given, somehow.  
> Although the original video is epic as f*** (Maker, this music…) and covers many different situations, I spontaneously came to this intimate simple little scene. 
> 
> Tenderness and “sexyness” were compulsory of course, but to capture the right mood between the characters…. Well, I followed my instinct. I hope I was right.


End file.
